


Sweetness

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, fun with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "How can you not like Nutella?"





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> repost

“How can you  _ not _ like Nutella?” Rose asked, spreading the velvety confection liberally over a slice of toast. 

“Don’t much like hazelnuts, me. Tastes like a Pulaberry.” The Doctor wrinkled his nose. “It’s fermented and then expelled from the stomachs of—” He stopped talking as Rose shot him a disgusted look. “Sorry, nevermind.”

She hummed thoughtfully and bit into her breakfast. As she licked some of the spread from her lips, she caught the Doctor following the movement of her tongue. She smirked as a plan formed in her mind.

“Maybe you need to experiment. Perhaps you’d like it better if it were… applied to something,” Rose theorized.

“Like what?” He watched her walk out of the galley, eyes zeroed in on her hips.

“You’ll see.”

~*~

Later that day, the Doctor stepped out of their en-suite wrapped in nothing but a towel. He stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on the bed. It was empty when he had gotten in the shower, but it was now adorned with a smiling Rose. She was wearing his leather jacket and, judging from the expanse of bare thigh peeking from under the hem, nothing else.

His eyes widened comically as she opened the garment, revealing Nutella smeared on her skin in strategic areas.

“So, Doctor,” she leaned back on her elbows and quirked an eyebrow, “care to perform an experiment?”

~*~

Rose slumped back on her pillow, panting as she caught her breath. “Conclusions?”

The Doctor relaxed beside her and pulled her into his arms with a satisfied sigh. “On its own, Nutella is a bit bland.” He trailed a finger over her ribcage and gathered a dollop of leftover spread. “However, when eaten off of Rose, it adds a very addictin’,” he licked the hazelnut treat off his finger, grinning like a loon, “sweetness.”

“Charmer.” She tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear and reached for the Nutella jar on the nightstand. “Hmm, there seems to be a bit left.”

He plucked the container from her fingers and twisted off the lid with a flourish. “Wouldn’t be a proper experiment if we didn’t repeat it. Multiple times.”

Rose smiled in delight, tongue poking from between her teeth. “Fantastic.”  
  
  
  
  



End file.
